


Holly Makes You Amorous?

by oceanree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, mistletoe kiss, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanree/pseuds/oceanree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel enjoys his first Christmas with Sam and Dean Winchester. He learns the traditions, and one quickly becomes his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly Makes You Amorous?

Of course Castiel knew the meaning of Christmas. It's the day that Jesus Christ was born to the Virgin Mary. A miracle was born, thus starting the Christian religion.

However, many of the new traditions confused him. For instance, why did presents play such a large part in the day? The day was about Christ, not gifts. Furthermore, who was Santa Claus? He's certainly not real, that's for sure.

Either way, Christmas amused him. The humans always became so happy and selfless at this time of year.

People wrapped their gifts in odd patterned paper and ribbons. They had a feast of ham and assorted sides and drank eggnog and milk and tea.

Castiel was not used to these customs, so he stood in the doorway of their current motel room, between the kitchen and sitting room. He watched Sam and Dean, along with a few other friends like Bobby and Meg, talk as they sat on the couch, watching some black and white movie. The movie was completely fictional and revolved around a made up angel. Castiel had lost interest in it almost immediately.

Suddenly Dean glanced over at Castiel. He smiled, a look of amusement, and nudged Sam, whom then looked over and quickly looked away. How odd.

Pretty soon Sam stood up and excused himself from the group. He strode over to where Castiel was standing.

"Hey Cas." He greeted with a small smile and a nod.

"Hello Sam." He copied the gesture. Sam gave a soft laugh.

"You don't look like you're having much fun." Sam stated. "Christmas is for family. Come join us."

Castiel's brows furrowed. "But Sam," he began, "I'm not family."

Sam sighed then shrugged his shoulders. He leaned against the door frame, feet crossed at the ankle. "You can be."

Castiel's face remained confused. When Sam pointed at the ceiling, he looked up. Hanging from the door frame was a plant; it was green with two red berries— Holly.

But what was the significance of a plant?

"I don't understand." Castiel spoke, seemingly to the plant.

Sam took Castiel's hand. With only one last glance toward Dean, and one hand tilting Castiel's head downward slightly, Sam planted his lips on Castiel's. His hazel eyes shut and he applied just a bit more pressure.

Castiel copied suit a second later. When they pulled apart, his lips tingled.

"Holly makes you amorous?" Castiel attempted a joke. Sam laughed.

"It's mistletoe. You kiss under it." He paused. "It gave me an excuse to finally do it." He pecked Castiel's forehead, earning a smile. "I love you, Cas. You're family now."

Castiel felt his cheeks heat up. He knew they were flushed. He looked down at their still-together hands then back up at Sam's eyes.

"Come sit with us?" Sam pleaded.

Castiel nodded.

—•—•—•—

Sam rolled over in his bed. The sun was shining directly on his eyes; someone left the blinds open. He sat up and opened his eyes slowly.

There was Holly hanging from every foot of the ceiling. Castiel was sitting at the end of his bed, smiling earnestly.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." He pointed at the ceiling.

Sam chuckled and crooked a finger towards himself in a 'come here' motion. "Merry Christmas, Castiel."


End file.
